


Nanas and Adas

by Wynja2007



Series: The Starlight Gemstone Series [16]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Building Bricks, Bunting., Childhood Trauma, Cute Elflings, Defensive Walls, Gen, M/M, Rocking Elks, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynja2007/pseuds/Wynja2007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elves ask the Valar for elflings. Sometimes, it's just not physically possible.  But sometimes elflings are orphaned and then, perhaps, the Valar can say yes after all...</p><p>A one-shot that fits loosely into the WiDS universe at some point after the War of the Ring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanas and Adas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telemachus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telemachus/gifts).



> A birthday gift for Telemachus, who mentioned Canadion, cute, and elflings all in one econversation...

‘Welcome,’ Gaelbes said, addressing the would-be parents with a smile. ‘I hope you will all have a lovely afternoon with our elflings. Now, I must insist, this is just a visit, all of you to meet all of them. It is not a day to choose which child you want...’ she gave an unconscious shudder at the concept. ‘Indeed, if there is any choosing done, it will be by the little ones, since finding them the right home is the most important thing I have ever been asked to do.’

Thiriston gripped Canadion’s hand tight, and the younger elf looked up with a smile.

‘It will be fine, my hero,’ Canadion whispered. ‘We are just here to make new friends. And if any of the little ones like us, well...’

‘Two males adopting, whoever heard of such a thing?’ someone muttered from behind them. 

Fortunately – or possibly unfortunately for the speaker, Gaelbes overheard.

‘Celeborn of Lórien,’ she said. ‘When his lady left, and he took a new male lover, they adopted two Galadhrim orphans. Elrohir of Imladris, his fëa-mate brought a child to the relationship, his orphaned nephew. It is not common, perhaps, but that does not matter; I see no reason why an elfling would not be happy with two loving parents – be they two nanas or two adas, and if you are the sort of person, whoever you are, to make judgements like that out of hand, then I am not sure you are a proper person to care for one of these precious little ones anyway.’

No-one replied or admitted to speaking. Gaelbes paused to let the room settle, and moved on.

‘Try, please, to speak kindly with all the little ones. Listen to them, begin to know them. This will be but the first visit of many, intended to help our orphans find the happiest future they can. Now, come and meet our elflings.’

Gaelbes smiled as she led the would-be parents through. Six couples and six children, four boys and two girls. Three traditional couples, male and female, and three modern interpretations of the marriage vows; two female pairings, and then Canadion and Thiriston. She could hear Thiriston muttering to his spouse.

‘...sure we’re only here to make up the numbers, what use would I be as an adar?’

‘You would be lovely,’ Canadion said firmly. ‘You have always looked after me well enough, and I am sure there were times when I was far more trouble than any elfling could ever be. When I was scared, you helped me find courage, when I was in danger, you protected me. I am sure, you will be just as wonderful as an adar as a spouse.’

‘Yes, but just look at me! I’m hardly the prettiest elf in the forest! All these scars and lines and things...’

‘They show you are brave and able to look after yourself. And then, you know what it is like to be one of these little ones; you will understand them. They are hurt, too, and your scars show we can survive our hurts. And besides,’ he added with a pretence of a pout, ‘I am supposed to be the pretty one, remember?’

 

It felt odd, though, to be wandering around the large playroom looking at the elflings and being looked at in turn. Each of the orphans had a healer seated with them, there to help and advise, make introductions and reassure the young ones. By the time Thiriston and Canadion got into the room properly, all the children had visitors, for one of the couples had split up to talk to a child each.

Canadion shook his head.

‘This feels wrong,’ he said. ‘Surely, it is too much? All these new people at once, and hoping that someone will like you... it is not fair on the little ones!’

‘Do you know, Canadion, I think you are right?’ Gaelbes said. ‘It really was not my intention that it be like this; look, some of the adults are queuing up to take a turn talking to the girls! Canadion, may I count on you? Thiriston, may I borrow your spouse?’

‘Seeing as it’s you, Gaelbes, help yourself!’

Gaelbes took Canadion’s arm and dragged him off to a window seat. Nearby was a bookcase, full of the bright and simple pictures that little children liked. She plonked Canadion down on the seat, knocking a few of the extra cushions onto the floor, and clapped her hands.

‘Everybody!’ she said. ‘My friend Canadion is the most wonderful singer of songs and teller of tales, and he is going to tell us all a story now! He has a nicer voice even than Healer Maereth! Any of you who wish to listen, come and sit down here!’

Most of the children scrambled for the cushions, just one boy staying at the little table where he had installed himself. He had a set of building blocks, and had made them into a castle front, a barricade between himself and the rest of the room. It might have been simply that he was seated near enough to be able to hear Canadion’s story anyway, but something about the defensive wall made Thiriston wonder.

The big elf propped his shoulders against the wall not too far from the elfling and folded his arms across his chest, looking fondly towards his fëa-mate who was waiting for the prospective parents to decide where they were going to place themselves. Canadion was ignoring the adults at present, though, more interested in the children, smiling at all the little ones and then, spotting the youngster at the table, gave him his happiest face and a little wave, finishing with a sly wink at his spouse.

Thiriston shook his head, a grin making him suddenly seem far less battle-scarred and fierce.

The healer with the castle-building elfling cleared her throat, and Thiriston turned to see the remnants of an amused expression on her face.

‘Healer Maereth, good day to you!’

‘Captain Thiriston! Would you like to join us?’

‘Can I?’ Thiriston asked, directing his remark to the elfling. ‘It looks like a good place to be, behind your strong defences.’

‘This is Lhostor,’ Maereth said. ‘And, Lhostor, Captain Thiriston is one of the king’s bravest soldiers.’

Lhostor didn’t seem to mind when Thiriston took a seat on the floor next to his chair.

‘The thing about being brave,’ he said to the youngster, as if he was sharing a secret. ‘It doesn’t mean you’re not scared. It just means being scared isn’t important at that particular moment. Now, what’s Canadion going to give us today? I’m his husband, and he tells the best stories in the kingdom; well, he’s certainly told me a few, in his time...’

With a glance at his fëa-mate, Canadion grinned and looked out over his audience. Amongst the adults, he saw Merlinith and Araspen, and he gave another little wave.

‘So, we are ready now. Today, I will tell you a story of the Battle of the Three Dragons...’

‘Are you sure?’ Gaelbes said quickly.

‘Oh, not all of it, Healer Gaelbes, for it would take too long. I will pick one of the less gruesome bits too, because I can see Merlinith is here, and she is a lady of much refinement and delicate sensibilities... No, it is a part of the tale, the bit after the silly young warrior leaped out and smothered the flames trying to burn our king, who had already killed two of the dragons. It is the Story of the Prince and the Black Dragon and the Hero...’

‘It wasn’t a silly young warrior, it was a very brave ellon,’ Thiriston confided to Maereth, smiling at Lhostor.

‘Who is talking over there? Oh, I might have known it would be you, Thiriston! Well, this is my story, and if I say it was a silly young warrior, in my story, it is. He can be whatever you like in your story, when you tell it... now, let me begin...’

*

Gaelbes smiled to herself and walked quietly around the perimeter of the room, watching. One of the little ellyth had shuffled her cushion away from the group so that she could use Merlinith’s shins as a backrest, Merlinith looking delighted at the attention and Araspen smiling her wistful smile... none of the other children were showing any preference yet, but it was so early in the process, really; there had been no time for more than just introductions before she had given Canadion the task of distracting the elflings... 

Although it was really quite amazing that Lhostor had not started yelling or throwing bricks yet...

All elflings were the gift of the Valar. All elflings had been asked for. All had been wanted and anticipated and loved. But then, sometimes, there were dragons, or earthquakes, or wars and then these wanted children lost the ones who had wanted them, and sometimes became changed by whatever had taken their parents away... Gaelbes let others use words like ‘disturbed’ and ‘challenging’. She would not condemn a youngling with words that might make a possible family think twice; let them see for themselves. If they could not understand the issues a child might have, then they would be better with a child without issues.

Lhostor responded well to kindness, to food, to being allowed to play, to being cared for as long as one explained what was going to happen and why. He wasn’t particularly chatty (she would not say he was ‘withdrawn’, it was another of those condemning words) but he liked Maereth and would sometimes talk to her in private, although he responded badly to strangers and new situations; bringing him forward this afternoon had been a gamble. 

It had been Maereth’s idea to let the lad bring his building bricks. He was perhaps a little old for bright blocks such as this, but once he had built his wall he seemed to feel safe on the other side of it.

Perhaps that was all he needed, to feel safe. Wasn’t that what everyone needed, at heart?

He was listening now to the story as Canadion recounted how a wounded Prince Legolas had attacked the black dragon with Thiriston’s axe, how Thiriston had dashed out and saved the day, killing the dragon and telling the prince off in the process. She liked how the penneth told the tale, keeping it simple, not dwelling too much on the blood and the horror, putting the emotions of the story into his face and pausing to lighten the mood, just a little, here and there.

‘...and so the last of the dragons was no longer a danger to the brave elves, not even the silly elf who had tried to help the king, and when they got home, the brave hero elf married the silly elf and they lived happily ever after, except for arguments about who left the towels on the floor of the bathing room. So the moral of the story, my little ones, is never take an axe without asking, and if there is a towel on the floor of the bathing room, pick it up even if it wasn’t yours to start with. The end.’

Canadion smiled around at his audience who were already clamouring for more.

‘Oh, no, no!’ he said. ‘For I am not the only story teller here! Mistress Merlinith, I know you have some wonderful stories, of how the best sewing room in the palace made all the decorations for the silly elf’s wedding! Or if not that one, I know you hear lots of interesting things...’  
Gaelbes laughed and came forward to take charge.

‘That is a lovely idea, Captain Canadion! Merlinith, would you like to tell the little ones a tale? Perhaps one from your own childhood? Or there are lots of books...?’

‘Well... if you wish,’ Merlinith said. ‘But I must tell it from here, for I have a little someone resting against my legs who might fall over if I rise...’

Released from his duty, Canadion jumped up and came over towards Thiriston. Seeing a shake of the head from Maereth, he halted, wondering why, and then realised the elfling at the table had retreated behind his building blocks. Not knowing what else to do, he lowered himself to the floor where he was and smiled at Thiriston.

‘Healer Maereth, if you have not heard my story of the Prince and the Hero and the Black Dragon before, you will know that the very brave hero elf is my Thiriston. And I was the very silly elf. Because you can pretend to be anything you like if you put yourself into stories. I pretended to be silly today.’

‘You told your story very well, Captain Canadion! I think Lhostor enjoyed it.’

‘Thank you. And I would like to listen to Mistress Merlinith’s story, now, but I should like to sit with my brave hero elf if that is all right with your friend? I am not an invading army, young Master Lhostor...’

‘Reinforcements, that’s you,’ Thiriston said. ‘Well, I can meet you half way, maybe.’

But as Thiriston made to shuffle across towards Canadion, Lhostor tugged at Maereth’ head-rail, and she bent to listen to the soft whispering.

‘We have decided you are our allies,’ she said seriously. ‘And so Canadion too is welcome to join us behind the ramparts.’

‘You honour me,’ Canadion said, moving smoothly to a place near Thiriston. ‘And I am glad to join forces with you. This is a splendid castle, and it looks very well built and strong.’

After Merlinith had told her story to general satisfaction, one of the other would-be parents volunteered a song with miming actions added, and soon everything was beginning to settle down so nicely that Gaelbes dared to hope all would be well; Merlinith still had her new friend at her feet, one of the boys had taken a book over to an elleth and asked her to explain something, and the young ones were starting to relax with the adults. She was about to suggest a small walk in the gardens for everyone – just a breath of fresh air and change of scene when the mood altered dramatically.

One of the prospective adas, perhaps feeling a bit at a loss since he and his wife had neither been called on to tell a story nor sought out by an elfling, was trying to befriend those young ones not actively talking to another adult. Before long, this brought him over towards Lhostor, and, since Canadion and Thiriston had moved a little away and were just talking to each other, aware the youngster was listening, but letting him see he didn’t have to join in, the ada-hopeful assumed Lhostor was being ignored.

‘This is a fine castle!’ the ellon said brightly, suddenly looming over the ramparts. 

Even Maereth was startled by the swiftness of his arrival, but before she could protest and say something to halt the loud approach, Lhostor had gasped, shifted back in his seat, and his small fists had closed on two of the building blocks left over from construction. 

‘My name is Osben. Who are you?’

His tone probably was not intended to sound interrogatory, but Lhostor flinched.

‘My young friend is a little shy,’ Maereth said. ‘He just needs...’

‘Oh, but that is not right!’ Osben said. ‘You will never make friends if you are shy, youngling!’

‘Well, he has made two friends today,’ Canadion said, ‘so...’

‘What is your name, then?’ Osben came nearer, and Lhostor remembered the block in his hand and hurled it at Osben, hitting him in the middle of his forehead. 

‘A hit! Oh, well aimed, my liege!’ Canadion said, and had not Osben sworn loudly at Canadion in outraged fury, had he taken it in good sport, all might have been well.

But his roar and his protest made the elfling flinch again, and yell, and throw more bricks, and all the while he was yelling, Osben continued remonstrating and blustering.

Gaelbes looked up from the far side of the room to see what the commotion was, and Canadion crawled across the floor to crouch at Lhostor’s side.

‘If you pass me some bricks, I will help!’ he said, causing Lhostor’s stream of missiles to falter. ‘I do not approve of loud and shouty grown-up elves,’ he said, trying to pitch his voice between Lhostor’s yells. ‘Especially when they have not been properly introduced...’

He stayed where he was, lobbing the occasional building block over the top of the castle (trying not to hit a retreating Osben despite severe temptation) while Gaelbes tried to restore order. He was vaguely aware that the room was emptying, Gaelbes bustling everyone out into the garden, Osben gone to have his forehead attended to, and Maereth talking in low and hurried tones to Thiriston whose bass rumble sounded, if anything, amused.

‘Do not worry about it,’ Canadion heard Thiriston say. ‘It does not matter to me, Healer; it is no more than many have longed to do to Master Osben anyway. Stay, if you like.’

Lhostor kept throwing, and yelling, bricks heading for every corner of the room at random now.

‘Coming through here,’ Thiriston announced calmly, arriving at Lhostor’s other side. ‘Allies, remember? All right, Canadion. Pass me some ammunition. Thank you. See that purple bucket over there?’

‘Near to the rocking-elk? Yes?’

‘It’s just the kind of place to harbour a spider or two; we had better attack it, just in case there’s an infestation...’

‘Oh, no! You know I hate those spiders!’

‘Well, let’s see if we can hit the bucket and protect the elk, yes? On three...’

At the count, Canadion and Thiriston both rose up above the remains of the castle wall (now depleted and strewn across the floor) and lobbed their bricks at the purple bucket. Block after block hit and hit again, and in the midst of all their shouts and whoops and congratulations, it appeared to go unnoticed that Lhostor had stopped yelling and was joining his efforts to theirs in the attack on the Purple Bucket of Spiderdom.

Finally, Thiriston declared the bucket well and truly defeated. Maereth found herself brightly applauding while Canadion and Thiriston cheered and hugged and broke apart; Lhostor was looking at them with wide eyes.

‘Penneth,’ Canadion said softly. ‘I would offer a victory hug to you, since it is your castle, and your ammunition, except it would be impolite unless invited.’

‘I am here, Lhostor,’ Maereth said. ‘It is quite safe, if you wish.’

But it was not Canadion, but Thiriston at whom Lhostor launched himself, his small arms stretching as far as possible around the big elf’s chest while Thiriston himself looked dazedly delighted to be so engulfed.

Gaelbes returned to the room and stared at the mess. 

‘Hello! It looks as if someone has been having fun?’

There were bricks strewn everywhere, with most clustered in and around the purple bucket. Her question was light and friendly, but Lhostor shivered in against Thiriston and Canadion took it upon himself to answer.

‘Well, first of all we were attacked by a noisy, and bad-tempered giant. And then, once he was driven off, my Captain Thiriston suspected the rocking elk over there to be at risk from spiders lurking in the purple pail... and you know, I scream like an elleth when there are spiders, Healer Gaelbes, and besides, we had to make sure your halls were safe for the elflings...’

‘I see. Well, I would say you have done your job very well, captains.’ She sighed, and continued in the same light tone, picking her words for adult comprehension. ‘The evil giant Osben has indeed been repelled, in fact he has retreated and sworn never to return again...’

‘Hurrah!’ Canadion cheered.

‘Yes, probably.’ Gaelbes allowed herself to smile. ‘Perhaps he is not ready for the responsibility of an elfling yet. That is the thing with one’s own offspring, when they arrive they are tiny and you learn and grow together. With orphans, there is much lost ground to cover and not everyone is flexible of mind enough to accept the challenge of an already-shaped personality. Would it be possible, do you think, to... ah... retrieve your ammunition in case of another attack? It would never do, would it, to be caught unawares...?’

‘Since I helped disperse the ammunition around your halls, Healer, I will set to at once!’ Canadion said with his usual grin. ‘It will not take long at all!’

‘You know, Healer, this youngster is a better shot than I was at his age. Better than some warriors I could name. When he’s old enough, would like to help if he wants to train...’

‘That’s a long way off yet, Thiriston.’

‘I can wait.’

Lhostor eased his grip on the big elf and pushed abruptly away. His face was wet, and he sniffed and wiped his eyes. Thiriston shrugged.

‘My Canadion does that, too, sometimes,’ he said. ‘And he yells at night. Bad dreams, things that happened to him in the past. Done so myself a few times. Many warriors do it, survivors, even very brave heroes. Sometimes they feel ashamed for it, afterwards. But I try not to let Canadion feel shamed; if it helps him, why should he not yell?’

Canadion returned with an armful of bricks.

‘You know, it was much more fun throwing them than picking them up again... but you will be glad to know, the rocking elk is safe, and there is no sign of spiders anywhere in the room!’ 

‘You were right, you know,’ Thiriston said. ’In your story. Silly elf. Silly brave elf.’

‘Your silly elf.’

‘All right, that’s enough, you two!’ Gaelbes said. ‘Canadion, thank you for tidying up. I really need to get back to the others...’

‘Healer?’ Canadion said. ‘You may remember, before that big fuss about the Ring, I used to help teach the elflings... It was such fun, but then I had to go back to saving the king again... Do you need anyone to read to the elflings regularly? I have had such a nice time today, I would love to come back...’

‘That’s an interesting idea... let me consider it.’

‘Consider this as well,’ Thiriston said gruffly. ‘I’d like to come back and visit with Lhostor. If he likes. Don’t know what about we’d talk about, though. Whatever he wants. Don’t have to talk, could just make castles...’

‘That’s a good idea!’ Canadion said. ‘If Lhostor didn’t mind, I could come too, and then if you run out of things to say to each other, or bricks, you can talk to me, instead.’

‘Well... it has been a very exciting afternoon and I think perhaps we all need a little calm time. Lhostor, I do not mind if you would like my friends the Captains Thiriston and Canadion to visit you, but if you do not want to see them again, that is fine too. You have a little think about it, if you would like to be friends with a pretty, silly elf and brave hero elf who can also be a little silly at times... and you can let me know in the morning what you would like to do. Or the next day; these two work in the Dragon Companies and so they live in the palace complex and are not going to be far away. But now Healer Maereth will take you to your room...’

‘I will help you wash your face, and after that I will sing you the songs that you like, and we will smile, and then it will be time for tea,’ Maereth said, stroking Lhostor’s hair back from his face. ‘If you were going to say goodbye to the captains, now is the time.’

‘It is all right if you don’t wish...’ Canadion began, but broke off as the elfling hugged him hard. ‘It was lovely to meet you, Lhostor, and to fight at your side.’

Released, he shook his head, smiling, and saw Thiriston get another hug from the youngster.

‘Remember, penneth. Yelling is fine, if it helps. But don’t forget, people don’t always understand what a yell means. Be well, Lhostor.’

The elfling followed Maereth out of the room down the corridor, leaving Gaelbes shaking her head.

‘Thank you,’ she said. ‘I don’t know how you managed that, but normally once Lhostor becomes distressed, it takes hours to calm him...’

‘I know you said, we’re not choosing,’ Thiriston said. ‘But he’s ours, if anyone’s. Don’t want an elleth, too much hard work and, anyway, Canadion’s already reminded me today, he’s the pretty one... Think I have... stuff... knowledge Lhostor can benefit from. When he’s ready, if he wants. Just... don’t give him over to anyone else...’

‘It’s far too soon to even think about it,’ Gaelbes said gently. ‘Well... if he wants to spend time with you, I will support you with him. But hear me - if you let him down, much though I love you both, I will pursue you, I will punish you, I will hurt you... And these children are not being given to anyone; they are being found new families if they want them.’

‘Understood,’ Thiriston said. ‘Seems like Merlinith’s found a friend, too.’

Merlinith and the small elfling who had sat on her feet approached, the elfling tugging and skipping.

‘Healer Gaelbes, Healer Gaelbes, I have choosed!’

‘Chosen, Emlissel, the word is chosen. But I made quite clear...’

‘No, but you said, the nice lords and ladies no choose, but we. Choosing by the little ones, you said...’

‘My dear, I did not mean... well, but it is far too soon...’

‘But I choosed – chosened – Mistress Merlinith to be my Nana and I want the story elf to be my Ada...’

This was not amusing, Gaelbes told herself sternly as a giggle threatened to bubble up. Oh, but the look on poor Canadion’s shocked face, the smile tugging at Merlinith’s mouth...

‘That is impossible, my dear,’ Gaelbes said. ‘Canadion – your story elf – he is married to Thiriston. And Mistress Merlinith, she has her own fëa-mate. I am sorry to disappoint you, but this is how it is.’

‘But it is not like that, there needs to be a Nana and an Ada...’

‘Not, not always,’ Gaelbes said. ‘Sometimes there is only one parent, or...’

Thiriston growled and interrupted.

‘With respect, Merlinith... Canadion! You are NOT playing Nanas and Adas with Merlinith, do you hear me?’

‘Well, of course not, melleth.’ Canadion batted his eyelashes. ‘That is a game just for us.’

Merlinith hid a smile and Gaelbes twitched her mouth.

‘Thank you for visiting today, Captains,’ she said. ‘But if you are going to have any hope of convincing me you would be good parents for Lhostor, there will be no playing Nanas and Adas in my halls!’

*

‘It has been six months, my king, since first we began to introduce the orphaned elflings to those who wished to adopt,’ Gaelbes began. ‘And there are two couples who I think will make excellent parents; Merlinith and Araspen, there is a little one who loves them both, Emlissel. She is a happy child, and has been saying ever since the first visit she wants Merlinith for her Nana, and very soon decided she would like Araspen for her Naneth... I think the child has found an excellent way of differentiating in same-gender couples, and I am sure it will catch on.’

‘Well done, Gaelbes. And the other pair?’

‘Thiriston and Canadion. The child they will care for is a little older; generally, the younger the elflings are, the more easily they adjust. But it is a source of great joy to me to see them with the young one; Canadion just adores him and Thiriston is patient and calm and doesn’t let himself be worried by any non-standard behaviour...’

‘These are elflings, Gaelbes. By their nature they are non-standard...’

‘True.’ She smiled. ‘But Lhostor has seen things the most hardened warrior would have found distressing. Thiriston understands.’

‘Yes, he would, of course.’

‘I am certain all will be well with both new families. Emlissel has already begun to spend most of her days at Merlinith and Araspen’s home, and stayed overnight there, too. Lhostor is less confident, and so the new Adar and Ada have agreed that Healer Maereth stay overnight in their home until he feels at ease, which is not only a good idea, but showed a degree of empathy that I found reassuring. His first overnight visit will take place in a few days and, if all goes well, we will increase the amount of time he spends with them until he feels safe to move in. We will continue to provide support, lessons and care, while the warriors are about their duties.’

‘This was an excellent idea of yours, Gaelbes. Regrettably there are many children, of course, in need of this service. I understood there were several traditional couples interested in the idea of adopting?’

‘Some have remembered they can ask the Valar for elflings of their own, and have fewer difficulties than if they adopt. Some are not ready. And really, it seems such a perfect solution for our modern pairings who do not have the physical wherewithal to receive the blessing of the Valar for themselves. Nor do I wish to put elflings with people if there is any risk there will be unhappiness...’

‘No, indeed; there are natural parents enough who fail their offspring; I am sure you are wise to take every precaution.’

‘I have had more enquiries from non-traditional families, friends of Araspen and Merlinith mostly, who are interested in knowing whether there is a chance they may be allowed to adopt.’

‘Excellent. Just one thing, Gaelbes...’

‘Yes, my king?’

‘If my son should approach you and ask a similar question, please let him know it would probably not be a good idea.’

*

‘So, let me see if we have got everything right,’ Canadion said. ‘For this is new to us too, you know... we have done the washing, and the looking under the bed and in the cupboards to make sure there is nothing there that should not be, like you asked us...’

Lhostor nodded.

‘And, anyway, there is nothing in the world that Adar Thiriston cannot frighten away.’

‘And your friend Maereth is staying over, too, penneth,’ Thiriston said.

‘So now we only have to decide who tells the bedtime story. It being the very first one you will hear in your new bedroom, in your new home, if you want it to be your home, of course,’ Canadion added. ‘It could be Maereth, if you liked, for I know she has a lovely voice and knows some good stories...’

Maereth smiled.

‘I think it might be a good idea, if you would let me show Lhostor where I will be sleeping, and take him to his room, and then you could both tuck him in? Would you like that, Lhostor? Is that a good plan?’

‘Yes, a good plan.’

Thiriston smiled and swallowed. It seemed to have taken forever to earn Lhostor’s trust, but here he was, now, willing to be their elfling. Talking, smiling, even.

Maereth led Lhostor from the room and Canadion took advantage of the privacy to put his arms around his husband and give him a hug.

‘We will both tell the story, me leading, you joining in, because that’s what Lhostor is used to. And you are amazing already as his Adar,’ he said, dropping an affectionate little kiss on Thiriston’s cheek. ‘And I will be almost as good an Ada, and I hope you will tell me if I am not.’

‘I was but little older than he, when my parents died. I am not sure I would know. But as long as you don’t treat him like your Naneth treated you, I am sure it will be fine. Remember what Gaelbes said: We are his friends and his protectors, but we have to be wise friends. We cannot always be throwing things and yelling just because he does, sometimes. Come, it is storytime.

Maereth stroked Lhostor’s hair back from his face and bade him goodnight. 

‘You know where my room is now, and I will be here all night,’ she said. ‘So I will leave you with your Ada and Adar and see you in the morning.’ She caught Canadion’s eye. ‘This is a bedtime story, remember, not a daytime one. Nothing too exciting!’

‘Of course,’ Canadion said, and took a seat on the foot of the bed while Thiriston sat in a chair nearby. ‘So, I will begin, and if it seems I am missing anything out, Adar Thiriston will join in. Once, long ago, the Valar who love and protect us thought it would be nice if we could have elflings to love and protect for ourselves, little ones we could watch grow, and play, and learn, and be happy. But because elves are not special like the Valar, it was decided that no elfling should be born who was not asked for, and wanted, and this worked very well. The elves asked to be parents, and the adars helped with the making and the wanting and the asking, and the naneths had a special way of carrying the unborn babies’ fëar until they were old enough to be born.’

‘But not every couple who wanted to be parents were adar-and-naneth. Sometimes, like us, there was an ada and an adar, or a nana and a naneth, and then, although they might want a gwinig of their own, they were not able to get one. No matter how nicely they asked, or how much the Valar wanted to say yes, it was impossible. There were lots of elves who felt sad because of this, but this story is about two elves particularly,’ Canadion went on. ‘It is about a very brave hero elf, and a sometimes silly elf who were married and who were very happy together for a long, long time. But there was a secret sadness.’

‘Not with each other, of course,’ Thiriston said quickly. ‘The hero elf loved the silly elf very much. But he saw the silly elf singing silly songs to his brother’s gwinig and thought, is it sad he doesn’t have an elfling of his own to sing to?’ 

‘And the silly elf had seen how his beloved and brave hero elf had looked when he played with his nieces and nephews – for the brave hero had a sister with lots of elflings, and he thought, my husband would be such a wonderful adar, it is quite sad that we cannot have an elfling to look after. And there was a New Year festival, and while they were celebrating, the silly elf turned to his hero elf and said, we are very happy, but would we be happier, do you think, if we asked the Valar for an elfling?’

‘And that is why he was sometimes known as the silly elf,’ Thiriston said. ‘Because, as you know, for we told you earlier, there is no magic in Middle-Earth that can let two adars get a gwinig; there is nowhere for the little one’s fëa to be safe while it grows. But they asked anyway.’

‘But the Valar had thought of that,’ Canadion said. ‘As it happened, at that time, there were some elflings who, through no fault of their own, had no families to belong to. They were cared for by some of the lovely healers, and one of them, Healer Gaelbes, had a wonderful idea, or perhaps the Valar helped her dream it... and she went to King Thranduil, for she was a very brave healer and he really a very nice king, if you did not upset him, and she said, sire, we have elflings who need families, and families who need elflings. Do you think it would be nice to see if any of the elflings would like to see if there are any whom they would like for their nanas and adas? And the king, being a wise king, and very handsome, said, oh, very well, Gaelbes. But the elflings are to be properly loved and cared for, do you see?’

‘How handsome was the king, did you say?’ Thiriston asked casually.

‘Oh, he was the most beautiful Sinda ever! Only he was handsome in a Sindar sort of way, of course, and not at all appealing to silly Silvan elves.’

‘I am glad to hear it, for the hero elf might have been sad.’

‘Yet the silly elf loved the hero elf, and from the first time he saw him, did not want any other. But this is not a story about that, but about elflings who needed families.’

‘That’s true. Came the day when Healer Gaelbes brought some visitors to meet her elflings, and that was when the hero elf saw the youngling he wanted to be his ion. And he hoped very much that his silly elf liked the youngling, too. But most of all, he hoped the elfling, who looked like a gentle and wise child, would like him and his silly elf.’

‘Which showed how silly the hero could be, for of course, the silly elf was very impressed by the youngling, who showed great courage in fighting off a rude and shouty giant.’ Canadion took back the story again, glancing at Lhostor under his long eyelashes. The penneth seemed to be relaxed, resting against his pillows, a little smile on his face. ‘Well, there was much confusion, and after all the shouting, and once the hero and the silly elf and courageous young one had made sure there were no spiders lurking, it was time for them to go home. But before they left, the hero elf and the silly elf begged Healer Gaelbes very hard that they be allowed to come back and visit their new friend. ‘That depends on him,’ she said, and they were very glad that they were allowed to visit again, and make proper friends with the youngster whose name was... Lhostor, of course! And time passed, and they became good friends, and one day, the brave elf plucked up all his courage and asked his silly elf if he would like to ask if Lhostor wanted to be their ion. And even the silly elf could see this was a very clever idea.’

‘Sometimes, for a silly elf, he could be quite clever.’

‘And, as has been said, the brave elf could be very silly himself.’

‘Ha. What is it you say, your silly elf?’

‘My hero elf.’

‘Silly my elf!’

Lhostor smiled. His new Ada and Adar did this all the time, teasing each other, and sometimes Adar was just as silly as Ada, and Ada was sometimes even braver than Adar, and he was sure here, with these brave and silly elves, he would be safe.

‘Finishing the story, please, Ada and Adar?’

‘Yes, of course, ion... where were we? I know. Well, it was lovely news! Lhostor didn’t mind seeing if the two elves would be good as ada and adar, and Healer Gaelbes thought it might work nicely, as long as the two elves tried to be less silly and more sensible, and made sure that Lhostor knew he could always tell Gaelbes if things got too silly, and Healer Maereth said she would be happy to be there as well, and so everyone was very excited, and very happy, and just a bit scared, but that was all right, really. Because it is not every day you get a new ion, or a new ada. But now we are a family, and it is time to say goodnight.’ 

Canadion looked expectantly at Thiriston.

‘Ah. I see, my turn. The end.’

‘Goodnight, then, and sleep well. We are just through there, if you need us, and Maereth is nearby, also.’ Canadion pressed a light kiss on the youngster’s brow, and received a hug in return.

‘Sleep peacefully, ion. Remember, yelling is fine if you have to.’

‘No yelling,’ Lhostor said, reaching up to his put arms around Thiriston and kiss him goodnight. ‘Will just call for Ada or Adar or Healer Mae.’

He settled down, covers pulled up over his shoulders by two attentive fathers, and sighed happily to himself as he slid into reverie. 

*

‘It is all very quiet,’ Canadion said softly, snuggling in to Thiriston’s chest.

‘And so it should be, it is well past everyone’s bed time, not just our son’s.’

‘Our son. It sounds lovely.’

‘It is lovely. No doubt there will be days when it is not lovely, but that is to be expected.’

‘Yes. Thiriston?’

‘Yes, penneth?’

‘Oh, I can still be penneth? Oh, good... I was thinking... do you think that... traditional couples, when they have elflings... what about... you know?’

‘What about youknow? And if you say, I thought you’d never ask...’

Canadion giggled softly.

‘No, but do you think traditional couples still... when they have elflings...?’

‘Of course they do, my silly elf. Those that have more than one elfling, especially.’

‘Oh, good. Because much though I love Lhostor, and delight to be a family, I would hate to have to stop.’

‘Good. Because it never occurred to me that we would need to. Or that you would think it a possibility.’

‘Maybe we had better... just to make sure it’s all right...’

‘Well, if you’re that worried...’

Thiriston turned so that Canadion was beneath him and bent his head to kiss his spouse.

‘Thank you,’ he said. ‘For agreeing to this, for helping me believe we might have a chance.’

Canadion slid his hands down Thiriston’s spine, wriggling his hips and pushing his body up into interesting contact with his fëa-mate’s. 

‘It is not just for you, it is for me as well. Although I am sure, if she knew about it, my naneth would complain we should have adopted an elleth.’

‘Well, that would never have worked! You’re the pretty one.’

‘Thank you. You are not without charms of your own, you know.’

Thiriston smiled as he kissed his way down the length of Canadion’s throat and presently their bodies moved together and they were reassured that having an elfling in the house was no barrier to youknow whatsoever.

*

‘I want to get the bunting out.’

‘No, not a good idea.’

Canadion pouted. ‘But...’

‘Because, penneth, that’s your bunting, that Arwen made for you. Have more made, if you want, I don’t mind bunting, just... it should be family bunting. Merlinith would do it for you, there’s still time.’

‘All right.’ Canadion recovered his even temper and grinned. ‘Yes, I’ll talk to her later.’

There was a week to go until the Festival of the New Year, and alongside of the public celebrations, Thiriston and Canadion had planned a party of their own, a much smaller, lower-key affair that would take place in the afternoon. 

Lhostor had been living with them for the better part of a year, now, and although it hadn’t been easy – the youngster had disturbed nights, occasional inexplicable bouts of crying and gusts of rage, but the Adars had learned to keep all sharp things out of reach and replace hard-edged building blocks with fabric, soft-filled ones and did their best to show Lhostor he was safe, and they loved him, whatever else was going on.

‘I would scream at my sister,’ Thiriston had confessed to Canadion, once, after Lhostor had fallen asleep in his arms after a particularly trying bout of emotion. ‘She took me in and looked after me, and I would shout at her for not being there, for not dying with my parents, for not being with me then. I was despicable, and I could see the pain in her face but I couldn’t stop myself. I wanted to, but... the pain was like a demon, it took me over.’

‘You are lovely with him. So calm.’

‘So are you lovely to help with him. Not to mind the time he needs.’

‘I like spending time with him.’

And so the days had passed, and Lhostor had woken screaming less often, and his rages were fewer, and they were all pretty much content, nearly all of the time which, as Canadion pointed out, was more than he could say for his own childhood. Now, as the New Year was approaching, it felt a little like a fresh start for them all.

Of course, it was difficult to prepare for the party, because Lhostor still saw most surprises as threats and therefore there was much discussion on the topic and many reminders that there would be a day when things were different.

‘So, this afternoon, when I collect you from your lessons, we will be going home and getting changed into our best clothes,’ Canadion said; Lhostor was taught with two or three other elfling orphans by Healer Maeril, who was a continued support and source of care when both Adars were working. ‘And our rooms will be different, for they will be decorated. Tonight is the New Year Festival, and while it is fine and gentle with much singing, there will also be much beer and silliness and noise in the Feasting Hall later. So we are having a different sort of festival at home.’

‘You told me, and Adar told me. There will be cake, and pretties in the rooms, and things.’

‘That is right. And your friend Emlissel is coming, and her nana and naneth.’

‘And Healer Mae?’

‘Yes, Healer Maereth has been invited, too. But our rooms are very spacious, it will not feel at all crowded.’ Canadion bent to hug the elfling. ‘I hope your day is fun. I am teaching people how to shoot straight this morning, and then I am going home to make sure all is ready. Adar Thiriston will collect you at home time.’

*

As parties went, the loudest thing present was the new blue and green bunting, but as Lhostor’s anxieties were known to everyone except Emlissel, who was Lhostor’s friend anyway, it remained a sedate and gentle gathering of friends, and when everyone had drunk blackberry cordial and Meareth had sung a gentle New Year Welcome song, Thiriston left the room for a moment to return with a cake which he set down on the table in front of Lhostor.

‘Lhostor, this is a party for the year’s turning,’ he said, his gruff voice taking on the softer tones he used with the lad. ‘But that isn’t all it’s for. You know your favourite story?’

‘The one where you hit the rude Noldo in the face for being inappropriate with Ada Canadion?’

‘No, your other favourite; the one about Healer Gaelbes’ wonderful idea.’

‘Oh, yes, when you asked the Valar for an elfling, and then got me?’

‘That is the one. Well, you see, we don’t know when your begetting day is, because we weren’t there. So Ada and I were talking, and we thought, the night we asked the Valar if we could have an elfling, that would be a good day to pick.’

‘So, if you would like,’ Canadion said lightly, ‘we thought today would be a good choice to keep as your begetting day. And every New Year Festival, we can have a party and a cake and be thankful together, for the old year ending, and the new year starting, and for each other to share them with.’

‘Every New Year? Forever?’

‘For as long as you want.’

Lhostor smiled.

‘That will be for always!’

*  
And it very nearly was for always. 

Certainly, as the years rolled on, and Canadion taught Lhostor how to shoot, and Thriston showed him the tricks of knife-throwing, as he entered and left his third, and fourth, and fifth decade and beyond, as he grew tall and happy and courageouls, no matter what else was going on, there was always bunting, cake, Ada, Adar and Lhostor.

One day, just about two weeks before New Year when Lhostor was nearing the end of his seventh decade, he sought Canadion out on the practice range while Thiriston was working elsewhere.

‘Ada, I wanted to ask you something...’

‘Of course, ion-nin.’ Canadion lowered his bow and turned to his adopted son. ‘I hope all is well?’

‘Yes, everything is fine. Very fine. And so, I wanted to ask, you know our New Year Festival?’

Canadion smiled, although his heart fell. He had wondered, he and Thiriston, how long it would be before Lhostor outgrew the simple fare of cake and friends, and for the last decade had been expecting the news that it was no longer needed.

‘Yes, penneth?’

‘Would you mind if...?’

Canadion steeled himself for an emotional blow...

‘If I invited someone myself?’

Ai, the relief! Lhostor could have invited all the spiders in Middle Earth at this point, and Canadion would have grinned and offered to make giant fly pie.

‘I am sure that would be fine! It is good that you have friends.’

‘It is Emlissel.’

‘Oh, how nice. We would have asked when we invited her naneths, of course...’

‘Well, I wanted to bring her. Do you mind?’

Canadion shook his head. ‘Why would we mind?’

‘Because she is an elleth?’

The lift of Lhostor’s voice at the end of the sentence, the hint of question to it made Canadion blink.

‘Do you understand, Ada, I am asking her because she is an elleth, my elleth, and I know you do not... that is...’

‘Oh, ion-nin!’ Canadion reached out to fold Lhostor into a comforting shoulder hug. ‘We knew you were growing up...! Of course, of course I understand! And I hope all goes well between you, because even though we are elves, and we all have our perfect fëa-mate somewhere, we don’t always find them straight away.’

He kept to himself the fact that one could have a lot of fun looking, and released Lhostor from the hug, but not before he had the breath almost squeezed out of him.

‘You are, you have been the best parents ever! But Emlissel’s naneth is not too happy, although her nana Merlinith does not see to mind... so I am worried, what about Adar?’

‘He will be glad for you, I am sure. In fact, he will be just happy there will not be young handsome males in the house, in case I flirt with them...’

Lhostor laughed and threw his arm across Canadion’s shoulders.

‘Silly ada! Will you come with me to tell him, then?’

‘Your silly ada! Of course I will!’


End file.
